Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
Broma de la dia *Me ave no cosa per declara estra me jenio(Oscar Wilde, arivante a duana de SUA en 1882). *La vade a eglesa no fa ce tu es un cristian, mesma como la sta en un garaje no fa ce tu es un auto! *Seso no es la responde. Seso es la demanda. "Si" es la responde! *La novas de la sera es do on comensa con "Bon Sera", e alora on continua dise a tu per ce el no es tal! *politicistes e teletas de bebe ave un cosa comun: Ambos debe es periodal cambiada, e per la mesma razona! **multe divertinte! jorj **Si! Simon // interesante: "~~~" no funsiona en un bloco "poem" Sposo e sposa fa la ama en la sala de dormi cuando la porta abri se e la fio adotada entra: - Per ce vos fa la ama si vos no pote ave fios ? Patric hahaha, multe divertinte Sujestas *he once wrote in the mass-circulation tabloid Bild--vasta puplicada **Vasta sirculida? Simon *neurosientiste-- neuroscientist **Neurosien's'''iste. Simon **ajuntada, con "neurosiensa". jorj *increasingly toiling into their twilight years,--toil= tro labora(en dision. labora es per work e toil ? **Labora sin sesa? Simon *an Alice in Wonderland ''spectacle of floats--mostra grande **Un presenta? E per "floats", cisa "plataformas movente"? Simon **"presenta" es bon ("presenta grande", si desirada). me sujeste "caro alegorial" per "float". *high-rise dormitories--dormeria **"Dormeria" es bon per un sala grande con multe litos, ma "high-rise" ave no sensa con esta. Me suspeta ce esta es "dormitories" en la sensa de "abitadas de studiantes". Simon **me ia ajunta "dormeria - dormitory (shared sleeping quarters)" e "abitada de studiantes - dormitory (student residence). jorj **esce abiteria plu coreta ce abitada(-da no indica loca) **"-eria" en lfn es plu restrinjeda ce "-ejo" en esperanto. En lfn, el tende indica un boteca o un sala grande, e no vera un construida o loca intera. (En pasa, me regrete alga la parola "discuteria" cual me ia usa per nos arcivo de discutes. Me ia eleje acel nom en la dias prima de me envolve con lfn, a un tempo cuando me mente ia es plu influeda par esperanto.) La radis "abita" se mesma implica ce on parla de un loca, e "abitada" es bon car el recorda "habitat", un parola internasional. (Ma "habitat" no es un partisipio; el es la forma presente singular de la person tre de la verbo latina per "abita", car en manuales sur animales en latina, on ia scrive per esemplo "{nom de animal} habitat in silvis" – la animal abita en bosces. Interesante, no?) Simon *cara Simon, aora me vade a lito, es 11.35 pm,pos leje multe en rede en arcivos eselente(sen costa) de Time sur iraci invade de cuait en 1990! Ce ia fa tu e ce es la tempo aora en RU? **Es aora 21h55. Me ia spende la plu de la dia en prepara la numero autonal de un revista esperanto. Felis, me no debe edita el, ma simple fa la tipografia e pone el en pajes – e coreti la eretas cual la editor ia lasa en la testo :-) Simon